Degrassi: Umbrella Part 2
by LoneMouse444
Summary: Eli rejected Clare when she needed him the most... What is the aftermath? Cute little ONESHOT that I wrote. Just what I think should happen in the next episode!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! This is just my version of what I think should happen in part 2 of Umbrella this Friday! I doubt this is _actually_ gonna happen, but you never know ;)**

**And just incase you're interested (even though I don't think you are) I thought that the last episode was the saddest episode _EVERRRR!_**

* * *

Degrassi: Umbrella Part 2

I sat in my new neighborhood, in my new house, in my new room, on my same chair, staring at my same old computer. Eli has been online for at least 10 minutes and hasn't chatted with me. It breaks my heart. I mean, he could just log off if he doesn't want to talk to me. But no, he has to torture me like this. Staying online, while I'm online at the same time, and doesn't talk to me.

I shut my laptop in anger and plop down on my bed. Why does he do this to me? I thought he wanted me to spend the night at his house, get to know each other better...

I shake my head. It's different. He loved Julia more than he loves me. Forget it. He had done it with her many times, but not me. Or maybe he actually meant what he said. "You have beliefs..." I should have listened to him. He was right. I do have beliefs, not to have sex before marriage. He was trying to help me. But I also learned that divorce is bad... Well, look what's happening now.

My phone vibrates on my desk, and hurry to answer the text message, hoping that it's Eli... In my dreams. At least it isn't my dad telling me that he can't wait to see me this weekend.

**_ Adam: Hey Clare. R u ok? You were acting weird at school today. Need to talk?_**

**_ Clare: Adam, hey. Umm... Sure, I need someone to talk to. Meet at the dot in 20?_**

**_ Adam: Of course. See ya._**

I sigh and rush into the bathroom to shower. My _new_ bathroom.

* * *

"Adam, hey." I greet, sitting down in the seat next to my best friend. "I'm glad that you're here for me."

"No problem, Clare. That's what friends are for, right?" He says, raising his eyebrows.

I chuckle and nod as Peter walks over to take my order. "Clare, Adam, my usual costumers." He says humorously. "Wh-Where's your friend? Eli, is it?" I turn my head away and Adam looks down. "Okay then. What would you like as a drink?"

Adam gestures for me to order first and I smile kindly. "Hmmm. I would like some coffee please. With milk and cream." Peter nods as he writes on his pad, then turns to Adam.

"Um, just some iced tea, please."

"All right, your drinks will be out soon." Peter walks away, and Adam puts all his attention on me. I feel a fuzzy feeling inside, knowing that _someone_ care's about how I feel.

"So, what'd Goth Boy do this time?" Adam asks with care.

"W-Well," I begin, but Adam stops me, putting a hand up.

"Clare, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to..."

It was my turn to stop him. "No, Adam, I want to. I need to let my feelings out." I take a deep breath and explain to him about how his parents offered to stay at there house, in Eli's room. When I said that, I noticed Adam get tense. He can tell that something bad is coming up next.

"I then went to his house, confessing that I wanted to spend the night with him." Of course, I left out the part that Julia, Eli's dead ex-girlfriend, would stay at his house... A lot. "He grabbed my bike and started putting it in his hearse. He said that I have beliefs, that I shouldn't be doing this. I wanted to... No, I want to, and when I told him that I wanted to be with him and took his hands in mine, he pulled away. He doesn't want to be with me." I break down into tears, and Adam appears beside me, caressing me in his arms.

"Adam, I don't know what to do! I'm pathetic... I still love a guy who doesn't want me... Who doesn't want to be with me." I shift uncomfortably in my seat, feeling something inside of me...

I hear Adam sigh beside me. "Look, Clare, I'm sure he is going to apologize soon. Just give it time. When did this happen?"

I gaze away embarrassed. "Like, two days ago..."

Next to me, Adam chuckles and shakes his head. "Anyway, I kind of agree with him. I mean, you do have beliefs. He is trying to help you. Just look at your finger, okay?"

I stare at him like he is from another world, but urges me to do what he is saying. When my eyes land on my left hand, I spot the promise ring. The promise ring meaning that I won't have sex before marriage.

"You see that? Eli wants you to keep that promise, not break it."

For a second, I'm about to thank him, but anger overtakes me. I abruptly stand up and glare at my friend. "So you're on _his_ side?"

"Clare, Clare calm down. Don't get angry, don't make a huge deal about this. I'm just trying to help, okay?" Adam says, holding his hands up like he's trying to tame a horse. I scoff and cross my arms across my chest, walking away as Peter arrives with our drinks. Pfft, Adam's helped enough. I don't need this.

* * *

"Crap." I return home and enter my bathroom. It's here, my period. That must explain my sudden mood change and outburst on Adam. Poor guy. I feel guilty and call him up, wanting to explain. It's not awkward, talking to him about his stuff. I mean, he has it too, if you know what I mean.

" Adam. I'm sorry I yelled at you like that. I just got my '! clap clap'" I explain. That's our code name for 'period'. '! clap clap'.

"Oooooh, okay. It's all good. I hate when that happens," He says, and I giggle.

"Yeah. So, I saw in the knew that Chuck Pallonick's new book came out today. Wanna come with me to get it? I want it sooo bad!" I'm jumping up and down, just thinking about it gets me excited.

Adam chuckles. "Sure. I'm not a big fan of reading and Chuck Pallonick, but I'll go just for you."

The thought if him doing this for me makes me feel so good. I'm lucky to have a friend like him. "Thanks. You're the best!"

Adam sighs sarcastically and says: "I get that a lot..."

Rolling my eyes, I hang up, walking out the door. On my way there, I meet Adam. We live pretty close, so we met each other on the second block. "Adam Torres! What a coincidence! What are you doing here?" I ask.

"Well, Clare Edwards, I am just on my way to my Chuck's new book!"

Adam said the name "Chuck" so casually, acting like he has known him his whole life as a best friend. It makes me laugh as I am suddenly in a great mood.

"What's this new book called anyway?" He asks curiously.

"It's called, _Next to the Shadow_." I reply. He furrows his brow.

"Weird name. But whatever." I laugh yet again, and we finally reach our destination at Outline, the book store.

"We're here!" Adam sings as we enter the door. There is a long line in front ahead of us, and we both look at each other in awe. "Great. I shouldn't have agreed to come." He mutters under his breath and I punch his arm lightly.

"Hey! There is no problem with long lines!" I exclaim, and behind me the bell above the door dings. What I see turns my smile upside down, and I quickly turn away, keeping my head down. I don't even know why I bother, because it's obvious that it's me, Clare Edwards. I mean, not many girls have short, auburn curly hair and walk around with a boy that looks like Adam.

Adam stares at me with a weird expression. "Clare? You okay? Something wrong?" He taps me on the shoulder lightly and I clear my throat, signaling for him to look behind us. Slowly and hesitantly, he adjusts his neck so that it's facing Eli. "Oh," He stutters. "Hey, Eli. Haven't seen you in a while." Adam says, trying to act casual.

"Actually, you saw me yesterday in English, remember?" He replies and I hesitantly turn around only to see his famous, beautiful smirk always planted there on his face.

"Clare," Eli says in greeting, nodding his head once and I smile. "So, you're not here to get Pallonick's new book, are you?" He asks sarcastically. It's weird, he's acting like nothing happened the other day. I try to do the same as I stand up straighter and fix my hair.

I chuckle and look at him. "Oh, there it is again. The sarcasm," I joke. "Yeah, we're coming for _Next to the Shadow_. Well, I am. Adam just, you know, came along for the fun of it.

"I see," Eli's smirk is still placed on his lips. I wonder how he can do that... "I can't wait until I can just get home and lay in my _double bed_ in _my house_." It seems like he is taunting me, putting the emphasis on "double bed" and "my house", but it is just my imagination... I think.

I clear my throat yet again and turn around to face him. "That's..." I say, trying to think of a word to describe what I'm thinking. "Cool. I'm excited to read it, too." My sparkling blue eyes get lost in his emerald ones, until Adam nudges me. I blink many times and look at him. "What? Oh, right..." Noticing that the line has moved, I blush and hurry to follow the other fellow readers ahead of us.

Once it was my turn in line, I paid the cashier $19.99 and walked out with Adam. I was walking out into the street when Adam grabbed my arm, pulling me back. "Clare, why don't you talk to Eli? Please?"

I groan."No, Adam, I don't wanna." I whine, and he rolls his eyes.

"Come on! You guys are never going to act the same around each other if you don't talk _now_!" Adam starts getting annoyed, and I take a step back from his outburst.

"Fine, jeez, I'll talk with him." Giving up, I hand Adam my new book and walk towards Outline once again. I wasn't looking to where I was going, and I ran right into Eli's hard chest. "S-Sorry," I stutter.

Eli just smirks. "It's okay," I nervously grin up at him. "Clare, we need to talk."

"Yeah. Yeah we do," I follow him to a corner by ourselves and we stand in silence. Of course, I'm the one to talk up first, like always. "So, what exactly happened the other day?"

Eli cleared his throat, and I knew he couldn't look me in the eye. I could tell just by how he was acting. "Well, um, I'm not really sure. I went into my house that night and thought it over. It went by too fast."

I nod. "It did go by fast, but why did you say no? I thought you wanted to..." I begin, but Eli interrupts me, finally staring at me in the eye.

"Clare, I didn't say I didn't want to. You never gave me a chance. It's not that I didn't, I mean, _don't_ want to, it's that you have beliefs. I don't want you going against those beliefs. You've already done enough, and I'm trying to help you. When you were walking away the other day with your bike, I knew I had made a huge mistake. It was weird, because I was almost close to tears," He chuckles before continuing. "And, as you know, I never cry. I knew I had hurt you so much that it hurt me. I didn't mean to, and I'm sorry."

I stood there like an idiot, gazing into his amazing green eyes. I was speechless. Everything Adam had said was right. "Oh." That was all I could say. Eli smirked and put his hands in his pockets, waiting for me to figure out something to say. "No, don't be sorry. It's my fault. I sort of jumped to conclusions..."

"You didn't jump to conclusions. I gave you the impression that I didn't love you, that I didn't want to be with you. But it's actually the total opposite."

Hearing that made my heart beat so fast that I almost fainted. "So, you do want to be with me?" I was in awe. Why would someone as perfect as him want to be with someone like me? I'm boring and not very fun to be around. Also, in my opinion, I'm not that cute or pretty as my mom and dad say I am. I mean, they just say that. They are my parents, so they're supposed to say that, right?

"Of course, Clare. You're beautiful, and you're the most amazing girl on earth." Instead of smirking, he actually smiled. Wow, he thinks I'm beautiful? Oh. My. God. The love of my life loves me back...

"Really? You mean that?" I ask, standing on my tip toes as he takes a step closer.

"Oh yeah," With that, Eli closes the gap between us and his lips capture mine. We get deeper into the kiss as his hands slide down to my waist and I begin to play with his hair, until my phone vibrating breaks us apart.

"It's Adam," I giggle as reading the text message. Eli furrows his brows and I read the message aloud. "He said that his mom came to pick him up." At the same time, we both look to where Adam _used_ to be standing to where now another unattractive nerdy kid was standing. "He also said that he bored of watching me and you make up and that you can take me home..."

"All righty," Eli grabs my hand and we swing them as we towards Morty, butterflies in my stomach.

"So, are we together again?" I wonder aloud, trying not to sound as desperate as I did in my mind.

He gazes at me and smirks. "No, I think I just kissed you because I was bored and I felt like it."

For a second I thought he was serious, but then realized that he just being his sarcastic self. My tingling lips form a smile on my face as we lean in again, sitting in Eli's hearse. "And one more thing..." He says, pulling away from me. "I will always, and I mean _always_ be there for you, no matter what. So, if you want to spend the night with me, it's okay with me."

"Actually, I think you're right. For now, I'm just going to follow my beliefs." Eli nods with approval and for the third time that night, kisses me. Oh, and for the record, he didn't kiss me because he _got bored and felt like it._

_

* * *

_**Weeellll? Did you like it? You can answer that question by reviewing and telling me what you thought! Thanks guys!**

**Oh, and one more thing... Look out for my new story coming out soon! I don't have a title yet, but it's going to be an Eclare story and I hope you guys read it! If any of you want to know what it's gonna be about, feel free to send me a message :)**


	2. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! READ THIS!

**IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE! YOU HAVE TO READ THIS!**

Hi everyone! Okay, so some of you may know that I was planning on writing a new Degrassi FanFic once I finished one of my other stories. Well, I finished my Legend of Zelda story, but now that I think about it, I don't think I'm going to write that Degrassi story. I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! You guys don't know how sorry I am, and I know many of you were looking forward to this when you sent me a PM. I just don't think it will work out, and it was so hard for me to write this! I know I told you that I was going to a couple months ago, and all of you have been waiting patiently, but it won't work for me :( Again, I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry! Even though I did this horrible thing to you guys, I still hope that you will keep reading some of my other stories! :)


End file.
